


Empty Spaces

by i_am_zan



Series: 49 Days [43]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Introspection, Missing Friends, even - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_zan/pseuds/i_am_zan
Summary: She wonders if anyone else thinks of him at all.





	Empty Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers apply. Not for profit, for fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The library in the new headquarters is vastly different in set up to the one previously. The shelves here are lined against three walls, two storeys high. A ledge runs along the length of the shelves on the second floor. A fourth wall has floor to ceiling windows separated by three pillars, which overlook the perimeter of headquarters. There are two long couches in the center of the floorspace and a low rather ornate coffee-table with gilded legs . There are no tables one can work at, nor are there chairs hiding discreetly between the shelves that would fill up the floorspace. There is a huge fireplace in the center of the wall opposite the windows. It is rather an impersonal space. There are no nooks or crannies here to hide behind. There are no stained glass windows. There is no one in here. 

When she sits down on one end of one of the couches she practically disappears in it. It is plush, deep and wide. She wonders if he had, had time at all to get a feel for the place. She sits with her hands on the book on her lap. Just sits quietly contemplating the book. She wonders if she is the only one who feels this void. 

Everyone is worrying about Allen Walker being the 14th. It is three months now since the Bookmen were taken by a Noah from a mission in China. Kanda Yuu comes back from only the 14th knows where, and as soon as he regains Mugen, he is off tracking Allen Walker. General Tiedoll in turn is off searching for Kanda. He wants to give his student the good news that he has attained the rank of General. Everyone still gets sent on missions, she gets sent on missions and no one mentions them at all, no one mentions him at all. Except Krory that one time when he says that he is sure they are still alive. 

She recalls the first time she met him, she so hurriedly pushed a letter into his hand and in her haste to begone she tripped. That made her even hurry more to get away, she had been too embarrassed. It was even worse the second time they met. He had to dive into the water to fish her out of the sea. He always told her that he’s not sure if Bookman pushed him into the drink or he jumped. But he does not hold it against her and they always have a little laugh about that between them. 

She remembers the broken glass on the ship. She remembers what he said about casualties of war, being inevitable. But she also remembers clutching at him not to go after Lenalee. This war is ongoing, from what she knows of Bookmen he might want her to carry on and not mope. He might be accepting that he is just another casualty of this war. Still, but still. 

She feels the privilege of knowing a side of the boy the others do not often see. Maybe because of who she is, he was - is, is - she needs to think ‘is’ - is always less jocular around her. Always kind. She misses that brightness that exudes from him. Inherent or not, it is real for her. She contemplates her gloved hands, pressing on the book on her lap. She wants them, him to be back and be safe. The library feels too big, too empty; he needs to come back and take up a space here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This is for posting date 11 Sept. If it was your birthday then, Happy Belated Birthday! ^_^
> 
> More meagre offerings from this corner of the world ... unfortunately this might be the set of the length of the remaining pieces. Even so ... Thank you all for coming by to read. You are all so loved! - Zan


End file.
